This invention relates to fluid handling, and more particularly to the straining of aqueous heat transfer fluids in refrigeration systems.
Industrial refrigeration is a well developed field. Many systems involve transferring heat to or from an aqueous solution, often essentially water. The heat may be exchanged with a refrigerant passing along in a closed-loop refrigeration cycle. In many systems, the cooled fluid is water which may flow in a closed loop (e.g., for building or industrial cooling) or in an open loop (e.g., for consumption). In water-cooled chillers, the heated fluid is also water. It is advantageous to strain the fluid to prevent clogging of or damage to system components.